detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Coral Grove
Coral Grove is a location owned by the Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich Corporation. It is a large prison located in the middle of a large body of water, and is where His Eminence resides. Inside the prison are kept people who know too much about the conspiracy. The only known way to access Coral Grove is by using a submarine. History Prior to the series Sometime prior to the beginning of the series, Coral Grove was constructed (presumably by His Eminence and Cassandra McAdams using funds attained by Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich). After construction was completed, they kidnapped several members of A. Nigma High's staff and detained them, while creating clones of others as to not raise suspicion. Season One Throughout the first season, the new principal and his vice principal explain that several staff members from the previous school year had gone on vacation to a place known only as Coral Grove. Unconvinced that the teachers were actually "on vacation" as explained, Tina Kwee began to investigate Coral Grove. Eventually, she found a brochure for Coral Grove and learned that it is the base of operations for a bizarre cult that performs secret rituals and gruesome experiments. Her investigations on the area were chronicled through a series of minisodes released exclusively through Teletoon's official website. Season Two Coral Grove and the mysteries surrounding it remain unsolved for most of the series' second season. It is learned during the events of the season finale that Veronica Victoria was the one responsible for sending many of the A. Nigma High staff members to Coral Grove. Season 3 Sometime prior to the events of Return of the Ping, Reaper Mats bricked up the entrance to Coral Grove found beneath A. Nigma High. As such, Coral Grove remains in the background for a large majority of the season. Season 4 In Follow that Finnwich, Finnwich, Lynch Webber, and a Council member were all sent by submarine to Coral Grove, as Lee Ping, Holger Holgaart, and Biffy Goldstein watched on. This shows that, since the events of the second season, the Coral Grove project has been re-instated, and more people are being sent there. Finnwich blows up the Pyramid and Lee finds his book that contains lots of secrets about coral grove. Despite this, Principal Wurst returns to the school as the co-principal, claiming he was on an "extended vacation". He seems to work for the Council based on his use of the Reaper Mats to abduct Tina. It is also revealed in the episode Mummy Ping and the snake man of Evil that all prisoners who were taken to Coral grove like VP Victoria, Barrage, Lynch, Finnwich, unnamed council member, Tina, Jenny, The Serpent, Mrs Lob, coach pummel and principal wurst were transported there under Kimmie's mom's orders and it is Brandy's mother that legalises the transportations and kidnappings. In the episode Band of heroes it is revealed that Cassandra wanted to send Lee ping and his friends Cam, Holger, and Biffy to Coral Grove. Coral Grove has a lot of cloning labs, where the real people like Lee's mom and other people being held hostage. It also has many prison cells, security cameras, kitchens, submarine head quarters, interrogation rooms. Prisoners Coral Grove is most known to be a prison used to detain those who have learned too much about the conspiracy that Detentionaire centres around. Throughout the series, many characters are said to have been on vacation there, while some have been explicitly shown to be locked up there. The following characters have, at some point, been locked up within (or at the very least, have at one point been said to be at) the prison. *Lee Ping *The Serpent *Holger Holgaart *Biffy Goldstein *Tina Kwee *Jenny Jergens *Wendell Barrage *Sue Ping *Dr. Lob *Dr. Pummel *Lynch Webber *Veronica Victoria *Unnamed Female Council Member *Jenny Jergens' aunt *Finnwich Despite detaining various people for seemingly no reason other than to cover up a conspiracy, it is revealed that the whole process is actually legal due to Brandy Silver's mom being a judge and being able to report their operations as legal. Trivia * Coral Grove could be based off of Bohemian Grove, a location where some of the most elitists in the world gather. * There was a brochure for Coral Grove in Brandy Silver's home, with information to log into the Coral Grove's documents. **It was revealed in Enter the Serpent that the password for the Coral Grove site was changed after Tina logged in. However she along with Jenny Jerkins were able to get the new password from Brandy's apartment. * A postcard from Coral Grove was sent to Barrage, apparently from the missing teachers. Gallery Phone tina.png|Finnwich and Wurst at Coral Grove New Bitmap Image (11).png|The tunnel to Coral Grove Coral Grove in the Eyepiece.PNG Screen shot 2014-01-17 at 8.40.42 PM.png|Coral Grove underwater Screen shot 2014-01-17 at 8.40.35 PM.png|Coral Grove above water Coral Grove.PNG 9.JPG 7777.JPG 3.JPG References Category:Locations Category:Prank Category:Detentionaire Category:Council Members Category:Coral Grove